


The Three Dates

by puffythepig



Series: PolyshipWeek2018 [3]
Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyship Week, Polyshipping, Silly, polyship, they are really sweet in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Mike Wazowski claims that he is more romantic than his boyfriend Sully, and his girlfriend, Celia. The other two monsters disagree. So, they decide the best way to solve it is they each plan a date, and whoever's date is the most romantic wins, and Mike is determined to outshine them.





	The Three Dates

**Author's Note:**

> hey here's my day 3 of polyship week finally!!! the theme was "silly"   
> here's the prompt i used!!! i really loved it!!!   
> http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/168151909257/imagine-your-polyship-getting-into-arguments-about

Celia sat with her two boyfriends at the dinner table, the group slurping up their spaghetti and chatting idly how work went. Her mind began to wonder, and she found herself yawning before, which prompted both of her dears to glance up from their animated conversation.

“Everything okay, Celia?” Sully spoke up first, causing the purple monster to simply nod, before yawning again.

She gave them both a reassuring smile. “It’s just been a long day, is all.” It wasn’t a very deep answer, but it still prompted worried looks and further discussion.

Thinking fast, Mike reached over and forked up some spaghetti before shoving some in her mouth. Caught off guard, she started to laugh as she gleefully swallowed the food.

“There! Maybe a little love from the most romantic monster in all Monstropolis cheers you up?” Mike boasted before triumphantly returning to his own food, a proud smile on his lips.

A scoff escaped Sully, and the little green monster glimpsed up, an offended expression on his face. “What?”

“Well, it’s just…” He gazed over at Celia, meeting the same doubtful expression on her face, “no offense, Mike, but…”

“No, let me here you say it. What’s on your mind, Sull?” The circular orb of a monster set his hand down against the table. “Jealous of me showing affection to Celia, are we?”

“That’s not it.” Celia spoke up, a thoughtful look on her face. “I don’t think that’s what he was going to say.”

“Oh, so now you’re teaming up on me? I see how it is. You’ll team up on me without telling me what’s going on? Fine, I can hide something from you two, too.” Crossing his arms, Mike turned away.

Sharing an amused smile with Celia, Sully leaned forward. “It’s just, Mikey… You really think you’re the most romantic monster in all of Monstropolis?”

Slowly, the little green monster turned around. “Well, of course I believe that. It’s the truth.” After a few doubtful looks from the other two, Mike gave a pout. “I’m at least the most romantic out of us three, anyways.”

A laugh escaped Celia, and she had to glance away to escape Mike’s dreaded stare.

“What? I am!” Mike grumbled, looking in between the two. “If not me, then whose more romantic here?”

In unison, the other two monsters spoke up. “Me.”

Now they were glaring at each other. “I’m totally sweeter than either of you.” Celia said in a prideful tone, her snakes adding hisses of agreement.

“Yeah, right. I’m easily the most romantic here.” Sully said, lifting the others both up with ease.

 “No, I am!” Mike affirmed loudly, leaning forward and kissing Sully’s cheek roughly. “See?” He said through his pursed lips.

Rolling her eye a bit, Celia hopped down from her spot and crossed her arms. “Well, how about we each plan a date and settle it?”

“I like the sound of that.” Sully commented, gently setting Mike back into his seat.

At first, Mike seemed a bit unsatisfied with that idea, still believing that he was easily the most romantic, no questions asked.  However, a sudden smirk fell onto his face. “Yeah, that sounds good. My date will be last, though.” The other two agreed and sat down, scheduling days to spoil their partners.

The next weekend rolled around, and Celia’s turn came first on the Friday.

Beginning the date with style, Celia brought her boys to a small café, where they had She dragged the group to a rented-out ballroom, with a local band playing sweet and romantic tunes for the triad. On the only set table in the room set two large bouquets of roses, and a large box of chocolates.

First, Celia graciously danced with Sully, making the big man laugh heartily as she spun him around to the best of her ability. Then, she spun around Mike with such ease that when she twirled him, he often would fly off his feet for a few seconds. Mike and Sully took a turn next, and sure enough, Mike once again was spun around and into the air, making the group chuckle throughout the action.

When they were finally finished, Celia personally presented them each with their bouquets, and the group sat around, lazily stuffing their faces with the chocolates. Once the last bite of chocolate was gone, Sully leaned back in his chair, sighing.

“Alright, I admit. That was extremely romantic. I don’t think my date tomorrow will compare.” He gently held the girl’s tentacle hand, who smiled at that.

“Awh, thanks so much Sully-bear.” She cooed, leaning forward and propping her head up, staring at Mike. “So… what did you think? Pretty romantic, huh?”

An odd smirk on his face, Mike leaned forward as well, taking her other hand and kissing it. “Very romantic, indeed. But it can’t beat the date I’m planning for Sunday.”

Sully rolled his eyes. “You really have to be so stuck-up about this, Mikey?”

The mentioned green man kept his smirk and leaned forward, grabbing Sully’s empty hand and kissing it as well. “Just you wait, Sul.”

The trio finally left the fancy establishment and ventured their way home, where they all fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, the group awoke to Sully, who was leaning over the stove, heating up pancakes. After breakfast and some morning television, the large cyan monster led the other to the car and to the closest waterpark.

The trio started by going on all the large slides together, and then the smaller slides, as well. After Mike fell out of one of the safety tubes for a slide and being scolded by a life guard, the group made their way over to the lazy river, drifting down the stream and into the evening. Finally, the group headed home, and Celia and Mike curled up on the couch, while Sully headed into the kitchen.

When the large monster returned, he was holding a large tray in his arms. Setting it on the table revealed three plates of lasagna, a large container of popcorn, a single soda with three straws, and a plate of chocolate-chip cookies.

Throwing on a romantic comedy, Sully wedged himself between Mike and Celia, both of them cuddling up against the hairy monster with ease and glee. “I’ve got to say, this easily outshines yesterday. You did great Sully-bear. This is very romantic.”

“Awh, you’re too sweet.” Sully murmured, leaning down and stealing a kiss from the woman. “And what do you think, Mikey?”

The green orb was nearly asleep when he was asked. Glancing up suddenly at the mention of his nickname, Mike took on his proud persona yet again. “It was very sweet and romantic. I had a great time.”

“And?” Sully asked tenderly, raising an eyebrow.

Curling up back against the teal-furred man, he smirked. “And I’ll still be more romantic tomorrow.”

Celia and Sully shared a look and laughed. “Sure, Googly Bear.” Celia muttered, also cuddling up to Sully. Soon, the entire trio had fallen asleep in their cuddle pile.

The next evening finally came, and Sully and Celia were ordered by Mike to dress fancy for the date they were going to attend. The two went along with it and when the emerged from their room, they found Mike in a slick, short-sleeved tuxedo that was nearly ready to fall off, a red bowtie completing the look.

With a proud aura to him, Mike chauffeured the two out into his beloved car and surely enough, they found themselves outside of a fancy restaurant.

“Oh, it’s Gustavios!” Celia exclaimed loudly as she exited the vehicle, her snakes hissing in excitement. “It’s been so long since we’ve eaten here!”

“Mikey, I’m just as ecstatic as Celia, but… we can’t afford this.” Sully murmured, catching the ears of the girl, who turned around.

A frown on her face, Celia spoke up. “He has a point… how are we going to afford this?”

“We have reservations. I won—I mean, _saved up,_ for them a while back. I wanted to make tonight very special.” Mike said gently, running in ahead of the other two, prompting them to hurry up.

Each monster in the trio ordered a steak, and soon they were all stuffed.

Sighing lightly, Celia leaned forward. “I have to say, Googly Bear, I’m impressed. This really is very romantic.”

Nodding in agreement, Sully leaned forward as well. “Me too. I didn’t see this coming at all. Not sure it’s as romantic as dancing, or a water park, though.”

Laughing sheepishly, Mike shrugged his arms. “Well, the date isn’t over yet, my sweets. Just be patient.” And with that, Mike knocked not only Celia’s drink, but Sully’s as well. They both looked down at their fancy damp clothing and back up at Mike, who hadn’t realized his crime, until the unbearable silence made him open his eye. “What, I don’t get a kiss?”

The two slowly looked from their clothes back up to him. “Michael B. Wazowski, look what you’ve done!” Celia exclaimed dramatically, embarrassed by her appearance. Sully swiftly pulled off his tuxedo jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

A bit taken aback, Mike glimpsed between the two in worry. “Well, I better speed this up, then…” Hopping onto the table and clearing his throat, Mike began to holler. “Hello? Can I have everyone’s attention?”

Right away, Celia and Sully both stared at the other member of their triad in curiosity.

“I have known you both for a very long time. Sully, I’ve known you for over ten years. We didn’t always get along, but once we did, you made my life into something amazing. You went from my best friend, my wingman, to the only man in my life.” He paused and turned to the woman.

“And Celia; I never thought I would find a woman, let alone a gorgeous one, that could stand me. But you do so much more than that, my dear Schmoopsie-Poo. You love me, for all my quirks, through all my problems. You made our relationship complete.”

He took a deep breath and closed his eye, kneeling on the table, knowing that his knee was in some leftover mashed potatoes, but not caring. “I love you both very much, and I’m hoping you’ll both agree to join me in this next big milestone. What I’m saying is…” He gazed up at them both now, “Will you two marry me?”

Tearing up, Celia nodded and leaned down to kiss Mike slowly, and the crowd went wild. Once the two pulled apart, Sully lifted the green-eyeball up and kissed him as well. Safely back on the table, Mike laughed. “Now you both are stained pink for me! Isn’t that funny?”

Normally, Sully and Celia might fight back against the comment, but they were far too content with their engagement to make any rude comments. Instead, they just laughed along.

The three made their way home, listening to the excited ramblings of Celia, who was already on the phone with her mother. Mike and Sully just gazed at her lovingly, with Sully carrying both other monsters inside once they made it home.

 As the trio lay down in bed that night, Mike sat up suddenly. “So, you two have to agree, right? I was easily the most romantic out of the three of us.”

“Is… is that still bothering you, Googley Bear?” Celia mumbled through a yawn. “If you want the validation so badly, then yes, _duh,_ it was the most romantic.”

Mike punched the air with his fist triumphantly. “I knew it!”

Sully sat up with the other and chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Did you propose to us just for bragging rights?”

The green monster lay down at that comment, pursing his lips. “No.” He said in a funny voice, causing the other two to giggle. “Of course, it was more than that. I really, uh… I really love you guys.”

Celia and Sully both cooed lovingly at that, leaning over and gently kissing the sides of Mike’s face. “We love you too, Mikey.”

“Now, you two, I’m tired. Let’s go to sleep now, okay? We all have a lot of people to call up tomorrow.” Celia yawned, and the other two exchanged a glance, knowing it was true. Curling up against the woman, Mike fell asleep quickly, the strong arms of his fuzzier fiancé tightly around him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
